Mistletoe
by Hatake Hikari
Summary: Semoga mitos itu benar. Semoga aku dan kamu dapat bersama selamanya.


_**Naruto by Masashi Kashimoto**_

_**Mistletoe by Hatake Hikari**_

_**Terinspirasi dari lagu Justin Bieber – Mistletoe dan Justin Bieber – Only Thing I Ever Get for Christmas**_

24 Desember 2010. Malam ini salju turun menutupi jalan-jalan di kota Konoha. Meskipun salju turun, tak mengurangi minat pejalan kaki untuk menikmati dinginnya salju dan keindahan kota Konoha. Salah satunya adalah dia, seorang gadis berambut hitam yang panjang dan bergelombang sedang duduk di bagian luar sebuah cafe. Dapat dilihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tak peduli dengan dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus, ia masih tetap pada posisinya sedari 30 menit yang lalu. Namun sepertinya belum ada tanda-anda kedatangan dari seseorang yang ditunggunya.

'Sudah 30 menit, tetapi ia belum datang juga. Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Sepertinya ia tak akan datang,' batin, Kurenai. Ya, Kurenai Yuuhi nama gadis itu. Baru saja Kurenai akan beranjak dari kursinya, tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut keperakan datang dan menahan tangannya.

"Maaf, Kurenai, aku terlambat," ucap Kakashi sambil mengajak Kurenai duduk kembali di kursinya. Kakashi Hatake, laki-laki yang sedari tadi Kurenai tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Kini Kakashi sedang memesan dua cup coklat panas untuk dirinya dan Kurenai dan membayarnya saat itu juga kepada sang pelayan cafe.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kurenai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman? Di sana sedang acara untuk Natal." Tanya Kakashi.

Namun belum sempat Kurenai menjawab, datanglah gadis berambut warna biru tua datang menghampiri Kakashi. Anko Mitarashi, nama gadis yang seenaknya memeluk Kakashi. Kakashi memang bukan kekasih Kurenai, mereka hanya saling berteman baik. Namun untuk kali ini, Kurenai merasa sangat cemburu karena kedekatan Kakashi dan Anko. 'Sebenarnya, apa hubungan mereka?' batin Kurenai. Setelah Anko pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Kurenai. Saat itu juga Kurenai menyetujui ajakan Kakashi dan mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke taman.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka membeli berbagai macam pernak-pernik yang dibutuhkan saat musim salju seperti saat ini. Mereka juga foto bersama di sebuah _photobox_. Selayaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan, mereka berdua sangatlah mesra. Tak jarang pasangan mata menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan kagum. Namun ada saja pengganggu di tengah kebahagian yang sedang mereka rasakan. Anko tiba-tiba datang lagi saat mereka sedang memilih-milih syal dan topi khusus musim dingin.

"Kakashi, menurutmu hadiah apa yang harus aku berikan kepada Asuma untuk hadiah Natal?" tanya Anko.

"Bagaimana kalau syal ini?" sara Kakashi sambil menunjukkan syal berwarna hitam dan abu-abu di genggaman tangannya.

Anko yang melihat syal tersebut merasa tertarik. Namun tidak dengan Kurenai, ia merasa sakit hati dan lebih memilih menjauh dari mereka berdua. Hati perempuan mana yang tak sakit jika barang yang ia pilih untuk orang yang dicintainya, justru diberikan kepada orang lain? Sakit. Itulah yang Kurenai rasakan.

Kurenai pun berjalan dan berhenti di depan sebuah toko busana yang sangat terkenalyang terletak tak jauh dari taman. Dari luar, Kurenai dapat melihat sebuah gaun berwarna biru tua yang sangat indah. 'Pasti harganya mahal, lebih baik aku tabung saja uangku,' batin Kurenai. Jujur, ia sangat ingin memiliki gaun tersebut. Namun apa daya, ia tak memiliki uang yang cukup.

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang sebenarna memerhatikan Kurenai sedari tadi, langsung meninggalkan Anko dan menyusul Kurenai yang mulai pergi menjauh dari toko tersebut.

.

.

.

_Kurenai__'__s__POV_

_Aku tak menyangka bahwa gaun yang sangat aku inginkan kini ada di genggamanku. Aku tak pernahmenyak bahwa ada seseorang yang membelikan gaun ini untuk ku. Tapi, siapa? Kakashi? Sepertinya tak mungkin._

_Aku melihat ke kotak bingkisan tempat saat gaun ini dikirim ke apartementku. Di sana terdapat sebuah surat, aku pun membaca surat tersebut._

_**Hai, gadis kecilku yang cantik.. **_

_**Ku harap kau suka gaun pemberianku. Pakailah gaun ini besok malam untuk pergi ke perayaan Natal bersama ku. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 malam. Aku tak sabar melihat gadisku yang cantik ini memakai gaun yang sangat cocok dengannya Kau pasti akan cantik sekali.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kakashi Hatake**_

_Ya Tuhan, ternyata gaun ini pemberian dari Kakashi. Aku sangat senang. Aku akan tampil sebaik mungkin untuk hari esok._

_._

_._

_._

_Kakashi's POV_

_Hari ini adalah hari Natal. Aku bersandar di samping mobil Ferrari milikku. Sudah pukul 7 malam, aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kurenai. Akan secantik apa dia malam ini? Angin malam tak menghalangi niatku untuk mengajaknya pergi ke acara Natal di taman. _

_Demi Tuhan, Natal memang penuh dengan keajaiban, bahkan sekarang aku dapat melihat seorang malaikat yang Tuhan kirim untuk ku. Betapa cantiknya Kurenai malam ini. cantik yang alami tanpa make up yang berlebihan. Dia memang perempuan idaman setiap laki-laki._

_Langsung saja aku menggapai tangannya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil Ferrari milikku. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa, hanya sebuah senyum tulus yang dapat ku berikan untuk melukiskan kebahagiaanku. Sungguh beruntung aku malam ini, dapat pergi ke sebuah acara Natal bersama seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. _

_Sesampainya di taman, aku segera saja mengajaknya berdansa mengikuti pasangan lain. Di sana dapat ku lihat Anko tersenyum kepada ku dan di sedang berdansa dengan Asuma. Aku pun membalas senyumannya. _

"_Kurenai, kau sangat cantik malam ini. Aku ingin memiliki, apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku? Aku sangat mencintai mu," ujar ku, entah mengapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang jika ada di dekat Kurenai._

"_Kakashi, apa kau tahu? Tak ada hari yang jauh lebih indah dibanding hari ini. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena orang yang sangat aku cinta akhinya mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada ku, dan aku tak akan pernah bisa menolaknya. Aku sangat mencintai mu juga," jawab Kurenai._

"_Tak ada hari yang jauh menyenangkan dibandingkan hari ini, karena aku dapat memiliki mu. Kamu satu-satunya yang ku miliki untuk Natal karena semua yang ku inginkan untuk Natal hanya kamu. Jangan marah karena aku memberikan syal itu ke Anko. Jangan pernah kamu memberikan apapun untukku, karena yang aku rasakan hanya satu, yaitu bibirmu di bibirku." Aku pun merengkuh pipinya dan mendekatankan wajahku ke wajahnya. Ku sempatkan untuk melihat ke atas. Ah, mistletoe. Kini kami pun berciuman di bawah mistletoe. Semoga mitos itu benar. Semoga aku dan kamu dapat bersama selamanya._

_**The end**_


End file.
